Since The First Day
by geedreams
Summary: Jimin sedang melangkah dalam diam saat dirinya melihat seseorang sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman dengan sebuah kanvas berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Jimin memperhatikan dalam diam, kulitnya putihnya sangat kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dengan tangan tegas menggoreskan kuas keatas kanvas tersebut MinYoon/YoonMin BTS short fanfiction.


**Since The First Day**

 _._

 _._

 _Park Jimin x Min Yoongi_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _._

 _._

 _Rated : T_

 _._

 _._

 _Cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya pinjam nama HAHA tapi cerita murni punya saya~!_

 _._

 _._

 _Terinspirasi dari lagu – Day 1_

 _._

 _._

 _Typo bertebaran~~~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Park Jimin kembali menghela nafas. Hari ini tepat sudah tiga bulan dirinya masuk ke universitas. Jimin bahkan tidak menyangka dirinya akan benar-benar mendaftar ke universitas ternama ini. Bayangkan saja seorang yang rajin bolos dan tertidur dikelas bisa masuk kedalam universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Semenjak memasuki universitas dan mengambil jurusan Performance Art, Jimin selalu datang pukul delapan pagi dan duduk diam dikantin sembari menikmati waktu sendirinya bersama segelas Americano sembari mendengarkan siaran radio pukul tujuh sampai sepuluh pagi favoritenya.

"Mari kita bacakan cerita hari ini. Hai, namaku Park Jimin." Mendengar namanya disebut sang penyiar radio, JImin refleks menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Aku adalah mahasiswa Performance Art disebuah universitas. Aku sangat menyukai seseorang, dia adalah seniorku, setahun lebih tua dan sangat dingin. Tolong bantu aku, aku telah mencoba segala cara untuk mendekatinya namun dia selalu menghiraukanku. Semuanya bermula ditahun kedua sekolah menengah akhir…"

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas. Sumpah, selama enam belas tahun hidupnya bersekolah, Jimin tidak pernah menemukan dimana titik menariknya sekolah. Jimin benci belajar, Jimin benci ujian, Jimin bahkan membenci berolahraga disekolah, Jimin lebih memilih berolahraga sendiri ditaman kota, lebih menyegarkan. Menurutnya sekolah sangat membuang waktunya. Buktinya Jimin sudah belajar bahasa inggris selama limabelas tahun hidupnya, tapi Jimin merasa kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya tidak meningkat sama sekali. Sama saja dengan pelajaran lainnya seperti matematika, sains, dan lainnya. Intinya Jimin membenci sekolah.

.

.

Jimin kembali menghela napasnya. Jimin merasa sangat sial hari ini, sudah terlambat masuk, sahabat anehnya tidak masuk membuatnya kebosanan dikelas hingga ketiduran dipelajaran sejarah yang mengakibatkan dirinya diusir dari kelas dan disinilah dia sekarang, melangkah kearah taman sekolah karena tidak tahu harus kemana. Tadinya dia ingin ke UKS tapi dokter UKS menyebalkan itu pasti melarangnya masuk karena Jimin sudah terlalu sering berpura-pura sakit. Jimin sedang melangkah dalam diam saat dirinya melihat seseorang sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman dengan sebuah kanvas berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Jimin memperhatikan dalam diam, kulitnya putihnya sangat kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dengan tangan tegas menggoreskan kuas keatas kanvas tersebut. Jimin bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah berjalan pelan menuju kursi tepat disebelah kursi pria tersebut, memperhatikannya dalam diam dan Jimin refleks tersenyum saat melihat pria itu tersenyum kecil, mungkin karena puas dengan lukisannya. Jimin tidak ingat berapa lama dia terdiam memperhatikan pria itu, yang dia ingat saat pria itu menoleh kearahnya dan memandang tepat kematanya, Jimin merasa nafasnya berhenti untuk sepersekian detik, badannya kaku dan Jimin merasa dingin disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan saat orang itu mulai merapikan peralatan melukisnya, Jimin masih terdiam ditempatnya. Memperhatikan pria itu berjalan menjauhinya. Jimin tidak mengerti, enam belas tahun hidupnya ini adalah yang pertama kali. Yang Jimin pahami adalah, Jimin ingin selalu melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Maka dihari-hari berikutnya Jimin sibuk mencari tahu tentang pria pelukis itu. Dan ketika sahabatnya memberitahu bahwa pria itu adalah senior mereka yang terkenal galak bernama Min Yoongi, Jimin semakin ingin mendekatinya. Sahabat anehnya itu sudah lebih dari duapuluh kali memperingatinya -ditambah beberapa teman dan seniornya- bahwa Min Yoongi terlalu sulit untuk didekati, Jimin hanya tersenyum dan berkata "aku tidak bisa menahannya, ini kemauan hatiku." Dan setiap JImin menjawab seperti itu, yang ingin dilakukan sahabatnya adalah melempar Jimin ke sumur sadako. Menurut shabatanya itu, JImin lebih baik mati karena sadako ketimbang mati karena dibunuh Min Yoongi yang duakali lebih seram dari sadako. Ya, Jimin sudah bilangkan kalau sahabatnya itu aneh?

.

.

.

Jimin langsung berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan saat mengetahui bahwa Min Yoongi sedang mendekam didalam sana. Katanya mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas. JImin menyusuri satu persatu sudut perpustakaan untuk menemukan Min Yoongi duduk disebuah kursi paling pojok, dekat jendela. Jimin refleks tersenyum, senang. Astaga, bahkan Min Yoongi yang sedang membaca bukupun sangat menarik dimatanya. Jimin berjalan mendekat, meletakkan tasnya disebuah kursi, dihadapan Min Yoongi. Jimin menarik kursinya dengan sangat pelan, takut mengganggu Min Yoongi yang sedang belajar. Jimin duduk, menopang dagunya untuk memperhatikan Min Yoongi dalam diam. Jimin bahkan tidak merasakan bibirnya pegal karena terlalu lama tersenyum, tersenyum karena setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Min Yoongi terlihat lucu dimatanya. Mengerucutkan bibir, mengerutkan kening, wajah bingungnya, wajah mengerti dan tersenyum puas, wajah kesalnya, dan lain sebagainya. Jimin tidak pernah merasakan memandangi seseorang selama hampir satu jam dalam diam akan semenarik ini.

.

.

Jimin hampir saja tertidur saat mendengar kursi dihadapannya bergeser. Jimin refleks menegakkan tubuhnya dan matanya mengikuti Min Yoongi yang berdiri, berjalan menjauhinya menuju sebuah rak buku dibelakang meja mereka. Wajah bodoh setengah mengantuk Jimin dalam sepersekian detik tergantikan oleh senyum lebar penuh akan kekaguman saat melihat Min Yoongi mencoba meraih sebuah buku yang cukup tinggi. Jimin menemukan satu lagi hal menarik didalam Min Yoongi saat kaki pendeknya melompat-lompat kecil mencoba menarik sebuah buku. Jimin berdeham sedikit sebelum berdiri dan menghampirinya. Berdiri tepat dibelakang Min Yoongi dan meraih buku yang dimaksud Min Yoongi, meskipun Jimin juga berjinjit tapi setidaknya Jimin tidak perlu melompat seperti Min Yoongi. Jimin menunduk sedikit, menatap wajah kaget Min Yoongi yang terlihat lucu dimatanya. Jimin tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan matanya tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya tidak hanya menarik satu buku tetapi beberapa yang mengakibatkan buku-buku tersebut jatuh menimpa kepala mereka. Jimin refleks melihat kearah Min Yoongi yang sedang mengelus kepalanya sembari menggerutu kecil.

"M-maaf,sunbae.." dan ucapan maaf Jimin hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. Jimin menatap kecewa ketika Min Yoongi sunbaenya berjalan menjauhinya. Oke. Usahanya gagal lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari senin, Min Yoongi biasanya akan duduk dihalaman belakang sekolah untuk melukis atau membuat lirik lagu –satu lagi hal yang dikagumi Jimin dari sunbaenya- selama jam istirahat. Min Yoongi tidak terlalu suka keramaian karena itu dia akan selalu memilih tempat yang sepi untuk menyendiri dan menyalurkan hobinya. Jimin berhenti sejenak untuk mempersiapkan hatinya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Min Yoongi yang sedang memegang buku dan duduk disebelahnya.

"hai,sunbaenim…" sapanya yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh sunbaenya. "sedang apa?" tanya Jimin lagi dan Yoongi hanya diam, tak menanggapi. Jimin menghela nafas namun senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya. Jimin berdiri dibelakangnya, melakukan hal-hal random seperti berlari ditempat, memetik bunga dan memberikannya kepada sunbaenya, bersenandung kecil dan bahkan menari-nari tak jelas namun Min Yoongi hanya tetap fokus pada buku liriknya. Jimin menghela nafas, berpikir keras apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menarik perhatian sunbaenya dan seketika salah satu adegan drama yang ditontonnya semalam terlintas dibayangannya. Maka Jimin mengendap-endap mendekati sunbaenya sebelum merebut buku yang berada dipangkuan sunbaenya, berharap sunbaenya akan berteriak kesal dan berdiri untuk mengejarnya. Namun apa mau dikata, sunbaenya adalah sidatar dan sicuek Min Yoongi, yang hanya akan memandangnya aneh dan penuh tatapan intimidasi, membuatnya tersenyum kaku dan mengembalikan buku tersebut kepadanya. Min Yoongi menerimanya dalam diam dan ketika buku tersebut kembali ketangannya, Min Yoongi kembali fokus pada buku liriknya. Maka Jimin hanya menghela nafas, mengacak rambutnya dan kembali duduk disebelah Min Yoongi dan kembali menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas frustasi. Jujur saja sudah hampir setahun Jimin mengejar sunbaenya itu namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Semua usahanya bahkan berakhir dengan sangat amat buruk, membuatnya terlihat bodoh dihadapan sunbaenya itu. Jimin hanya melirik sedikit ketika sahabatnya masuk kedalam dengan membawa beberapa snack dan kaleng soda. Kalau sedang ada masalah, kamar sahabatnya terasa lebih nyaman dibanding kamarnya.

"Min Yoongi sunbae lagi?" tanya sahabatnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil darinya. "Sudahlah Jim, menyerah saja. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kau terlalu bodoh untuk Yoongi sunbae." Jimin menghela nafas mendengar saran sahabatnya.

"aku tahu, Tae. Aku sudah selalu ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Coba kau lihat aku, aku tahu aku tidak tampan. Tapi dari sekumpulan mahluk tidak tampan akulah yang paling tampan, aku juga memiliki senyum yang lucu. Lagipula orang tampan belum tentu baik, sedangkan aku sudah jelas-jelas yang terbaik untuknya. Kenapa Yoongi sunbae masih tidak juga melihatku?" dan Kim Taehyung, sahabat anehnya, hanya melihatnya dengan wajah setengah jijik dan prihatin atas kepedean sahabatnya itu.

"Jim, aku tak tahu ya harus bagaimana. Tapi kalau kau memang niat mendekatinya. Belajarlah yang giat, masuklah diuniversitas yang sama dengan Yoongi sunbae dan kejar dia." Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jimin merasa kalau sahabatnya itu berguna dihidupnya,.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jimin sekarang. Berada diuniversitas yang sama degan Yoongi sunbaenya. Mereka berada disatu major, Art, hanya saja Min Yoongi mengambil jurusan musik sedang dirinya tari.

"menurut saya, kau hanya perlu membuat sesuatu hal yang menarik dan kau hanya perlu mengajaknya kencan. Jimin-ssi bilang bahwa orang tersebut orang yang dingin dan cuek juga mudah ilfeel pada orang, tetapi kalau selama ini dia tidak mengusirmu ketika Jimin-ssi berada disekitarnya, bukankah itu berarti dia juga tertarik denganmu? Coba pikirkan kembali saranku sembari mendengarkan satu buah lagu dar—" dan perkataan selanjutnya dari penyiar radio tersebut tidak didengarnya. Jimin seketika mendapatkan kembali motivasinya. Benar, kalau Min Yoonginya selama ini tidak pernah mengusirnya bahkan ketika dia melakukan hal bodoh, bukankah itu berarti Min Yoongi tidak merasa terganggu? Jimin dengan cepat mencari sebuah nama di kontak handphonenya,dan menekan tombol hijau dengan bersemangat.

"Hallo, Taetae-ya! Apa Namjoon hyung sepupumu punya waktu minggu ini?"

.

.

.

Jimin duduk dengan gugup disebuah kursi panjang ditepi sungai han. Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, akhirnya Jimin memiliki alasan yang benar-benar tepat untuk menelfon nomor bernamakan "Yoongi sunbae" dikontak handphonenya yang sudah disimpannya lebih dari dua tahun. Jimin refleks berdiri saat melihat Min Yoongi berjalan dari kejauhan. Bahkna Min Yoongi hari ini juga terlihat sangat menarik dengan sweater hitam kebesaran dan celana hitam juga sepatu converse merahnya. JImin tersenyum sedikit kikuk saat Min Yoongi sudah tiba dihadapannya.

"hai..sunbaenim.." sapanya kagok yang dibalas senyum kecil dari Min Yoongi. "ah! Duduk dulu sunbaenim." Yoongi mengangguk kecil dan duduk disana, sedang Jimin duduk dengan sedikit gugup disebelahnya.

"ada apa…Park Jimin?" Jimin refleks tersenyum lebar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Min Yoongi menyebut namanya dan entah kenapa Jimin merasa sangat bahagia. "aku ingin sunbae mendengarkan sesuatu. Ini memang hanya sebuah cover lagu, tapi aku merasa lagi ini sangat menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu sunbaenim. Suaraku memang tidak bagus, tapi kuharap sunbae bisa menyukainya" kata Jimin dengan memberikan earphone sebelah kiri milikinya kepada Min Yoongi. Sedangkan Min Yoongi hanya menerimanya dalam diam dan memasangnya ditelinganya. Jimin menekan tombol play pada layar ponselnya dan ketika nada pertama mulai terdengar, Jimin tidak bisa berhenti menatap Min Yoongi. Jimin memang tidak mengerti di awal, mengapa dia sangat ingin selalu berada disekitar Min Yoongi, bagaimana sekecil apapun hal yang menyangkut Min Yoongi membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, namun dia mengerti sekarang. Jimin mencintainya, Jimin ingin Min Yoongi menjadi miliknya, berada disisinya, bersama dengannya.

Jimin tersenyum saat melihat pipi Min Yoongi memerah, Jimin tidak tahu penyebabnya, apakah udara dingin malam hari atau karena lagunya, namun Jimin menemukan itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Jimin terlalu fokus pada pipih merah muda itu, hingga dirinya tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya sudah bergerak mendekati Min Yoongi, hingga tersisa beberapa senti maka Jimin bisa menggapai pipi merah muda itu ketika Min Yoongi menoleh kearahnya. Jimin refleks berhenti bergerak untuk menemukan matanya terkunci pada mata kucing milik Yoongi yang selalu dikaguminya. Jimin tersenyum kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Min Yoongi. Lembut, itu kesan pertamanya. Jimin merasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya dan dia merasa dadanya ingin meledak. Jimin menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi ketika bibirnya melumat sekilas bibir mungil Yoongi sebelum melepaskannya. Dan ketika Jimin dan Yoonginya membuka mata mereka untuk saling berhadapan satu sama lain, Min Yoonginya tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang selama ini ditunggunya, membuat penantiannya berakhir tidak sia-sia.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Park Jimin bodoh."

.

.

.

.

-OMAKE-

.

.

.

Min Yoongi pulang dengan tubuh sangat amat lelah. Tahun ketiga disekolah menegah akhir memang menguras segala tenaganya. Min Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya. Mengingat-ingat kejadian seharian ini dan seketika senyum lebar dan manis terlukis diwajahnya. Lagi-lagi, hari ini hoobae bodohnya melakukan hal aneh. Min Yoongi sebenarnya selalu sadar kalau hoobae bodohnya yang bernama Park Jimin itu selalu berada disekitarnya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi diam-diam juga memperhatikan hoobae bodohnya itu. Sejak dihari pertama Park Jimin duduk dikursi taman sekolah saat dia melukis. Saat hoobaenya menemaninya diperpustakaan, Min Yoongi akan diam-diam memperhatikannya dari balik buku yang dibacanya. Atau setiap dia menulis lirik, setiap hoobaenya melakukan hal random, dia diam-diam akan menoleh kebelakang dan akan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak tertawa. Min Yoongi tahu, hanya saja dia tidak mengerti bagaimana harus mengucapkannya. Min Yoongi menarik bantal, memeluknya erat-erat sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalnya. Dalam hati dirinya berdoa agar hoobaenya mengajaknya berkencan suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _HALLO GUYS, AKU BAHAGIA BANGET AKHIRNYA BISA NULIS SETELAH SEGALA TUGAS PERKAMPUSAN SIALAN INI MENGAMBIL WAKTUKU. MAAF YAAA! DALAM TIGA MINGGU LAGI AKU AKAN LIBUR DAN AKU AKAN MELANJUTKAN SEMUA DRAFT2 FF AKU, BUAT PERMINTAAN MAAF AKU BAWAIN FF INI BUAT KALIAN ENJOY!_

.

.

 _Best regard,_

 _geedreams_


End file.
